A Million Points of Light: Taiora
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Remember when I posted this as an epilogue for "The Return of Myotismon?" I've redone it slightly, but mainly kept it the same way and it ends in Taiora! Would you expect me to end it any other way? TAIORA FOREVER! R&R!


Me: Finally, I get to the epilogue of this story

Me: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did, though. I also don't own any songs that I've used from the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack. 

Davis: It's a good thing he doesn't! 

Me: (grabs Davis by his neck) And why is that, hmm? Are you worried that I'd marry you with Yolei instead of with Kari? Well? 

Davis: (gasps for breath) Well…

Yolei: HEY! Let my Dai go right now! (narrows her eyes) 

Me: (puts Davis down) What _is _it with women and "The Look?" 

Sora: It's our defenses kicking in whenever you guys do something stupid. 

Tai: _That's _comforting to know. 

Matt: Too true. 

(Sora and Mimi give their guys "The Look") 

Me: Turn away, everyone! 

****

Digimon

A Million Points of Light-Taiora

__

Tai: Sometimes, I wish I had a D3 like Kari and T.K. do! Us older kids always miss out on the action! The younger DigiDestined were sucked into another portal that should've taken them to the Digital World, but instead took them to another world entirely-a world where dreams could be made real. Only Davis was unaffected by MaloMyotismon's Mental Illusion attack, and he made a wish that ExVeemon could be more powerful and suddenly, Flamedramon and Raidramon were there! Once they got the other DigiDestined out of their dreams, they made wishes of their own and their Digimon received more power, but it wasn't enough to defeat MaloMyotismon! To make things worse, Imperialdramon's Positron Laser attack sent MaloMyotismon into the Digital World, where he was even more powerful than before! He used his Total Darkness attack and placed the Real World and the Digital World in complete darkness! If we could only find some way back into the Digital World…

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya came back from his daydreams and reentered into the Real World, pushing back those memories of yesteryear when he and Sora could have declared their love for each other. She was with Matt now, and loved him dearly-or did she? Whenever Matt wasn't noticing, Sora kept shooting flirtatious looks and glances toward Tai's direction. 

__

"Is she telling me that she still loves me, even after all we went through on Christmas, and that tour around the world? I was _jealous when she mentioned that guy's name-Yuri or something, but pretended not to show it. When she was crying with Yolei, Biyomon and Hawkmon, I wanted to go over to her and wipe her tears off, but knew that Matt would _try _to kill me. No matter what happens, I'll always love her." _

Tai pushed all thoughts of Sora out of his mind as he focused on the primary goal-to return to the Digital World for one last time and take on MaloMyotismon…again. 

__

"I hate it when I'm right-especially about evil Digimon who act like boomerangs! I told myself that evil Digimon had a yen to return and enact vengeance, but did I listen to myself? Noooooo…you were moping over Sora! What is up _with her, anyway? One minute, she's all over Matt's shoulder; the next, she shoots me looks of desire. I wish I could understand women better, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon!" _

Sora Takenouchi hid her worries well from her "boyfriend," since his attention was fixated on his divorced parents once again. 

__

"What would he think if he knew that I've been shooting looks toward Tai ever since Christmas? Would he try to hurt Tai? I hope not! Why isn't Tai responding, anyway? Does he not understand the expression 'Come hither,' or is he confused on what my glances mean? That's probably the reason. It better _be. If he's going out with that French hussy from France, her and I'll have a woman-to-woman chat…with my fists! Oops, Matt's looking your way, but so's Tai. Look at Noriko and smile." _

"Don't worry; everything's going to be okay." Sora insisted with a smile. Both Tai and Matt smiled broadly at the girl who'd claimed both their hearts. She'd only claim one of theirs, though. 

Tai held up his Digivice at the skies that had first sent him, Sora, Matt, and the original DigiDestined-minus Kari-to the Digital World. 

"Digiport open! Please?" He added meekly. Sora barely managed to stifle her giggles. 

"I guess our parents were wrong: That's _not _the magic word for everything." Matt noted calmly. 

"Come on, you piece of junk, work! Digiport open!" Tai demanded heatedly. Sora managed to keep herself from sighing happily. This was one of the many things that caused her to fall for Tai in the first place. No matter how hopeless a situation looked, he never gave up. 

"Don't worry, Tai. Something will happen, and we'll be able to get to the Digital World." Agumon declared calmly. Tai smiled to himself. Agumon always knew the right thing to say at the right time. That's why he was able to convince Black WarGreymon that he could have friends during their battle. 

__

"I still don't get why Sora snuck away from Izzy to come to Mt. Fuji and help me and Kari out! Maybe she did it because she loves me, or maybe Blond Boy told her to-no! Don't start second-guessing yourself now. Try to concentrate." Tai tried holding up his Digivice up against the skies once again. This time, it glowed brightly, along with other tiny points of light in the sky that weren't stars. 

__

Change into power, we got the power! 

We got the strength within, and we always fight to win it

Change into power, we got the power! 

Together you and me will win the victory! 

Tai felt that a pair of eyes were watching him from behind, so he turned…and saw Sora, her crimson eyes glazed over with a dreamy look, eyeing _him_, not Matt. 

"Prodigious! Other DigiDestined from around the world are using their Digivices to counteract MaloMyotismon's Total Darkness attack. And all the kids Oikawa used in his Dark Spore plot have mysteriously been sent home!" Izzy exclaimed in shock. That news didn't break Sora's gaze, but her smile widened-a lot! 

Tai couldn't help but smile as well. "It doesn't matter where they're from-America, Japan, Hong Kong, France, Russia, Mexico, or Australia. They all understand what's got to be done: To defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all!" That's when Tai's Digivice shrieked louder than it had a few moments ago. Sora smiled at Tai, but made sure that Matt didn't see. A moment or so later, the others' Digivices started glowing, so they rose them upward to the sky and once again, they were sent to the Digital World the same way they were the first time-a big tidal wave washed them away…

__

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohooooo… (Here we go!) 

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohooooo…

The elder DigiDestined looked around to see almost nothing but total darkness-as well as a lot of other DigiDestined from around the world! They were in the Digital World! And, they were all flying downward toward where the younger DigiDestined and a lot of Digimon were at! 

"We're back! Now, let's take care of MaloMyotismon for good!" Tai demanded angrily as he held up his still glowing Digivice. 

__

Digimon! 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions

Warp-Digivolve! 

"…WARGREYMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions!

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

Sora pulled out her Digivice as Biyomon came her way. "Help WarGreymon out, Biyomon!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions

Digivolve into Champions! 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!" 

__

Digivolve into Ultimate! 

"Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon! 

To make a long story like this short, the others' Digimon Digivolved to their highest levels and went to defeat MaloMyotismon. 

****

"You fools! You couldn't defeat me before! What makes you think you'll defeat me now?" Tai was barely able to hold in his anger. 

"That's easy-'cause we've got Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Miracles and every other thing that is good and pure in the world and I'm not letting a jerk like YOU destroy everything we've worked so hard to protect again! WarGreymon-TAKE HIM OUT!" 

Tai's Mega Digimon flew to the rescue. 

"Ready, Tai! Terra Force!!" The attack barely fazed him! 

****

"You'll need a lot more than _that _if you want to beat me, DigiDestined!" MaloMyotismon boomed out. Sora stepped forward with Garudamon at her side. 

"Wing Blade!! How's this for power?" Once again, the attack barely fazed him. That's when Tai had an idea. The only problem was he didn't know how he would get the message out to the other DigiDestined. Mimi and Michael weren't a problem; everyone else, well…they'd be hard to get the message to. 

"I've got it! We do what we did against MaloMyotismon before, when he was VenomMyotismon four years ago." Tai explained. 

"How are you going to be sure it works?" Matt asked, always the first to veto Tai's plans. Sora was always the first to defend him.   


"How are you so sure it won't?" 

"It's all we have, unless you can think of something Matt." Joe noted. 

Of course, Matt knew there wasn't any alternative plan, so he, like Tai, Sora and the others, held up their Digivices. Once Davis and the others caught wind of what Tai was doing, they held up their Digivices. So did Mimi, Michael, the Hoi brothers, Rosa, Catherine, Yuri and all the other DigiDestined from around the world! MaloMyotismon was trapped!…Or so we thought. With one flexed muscle, he snapped every single beam of light from a Digivice, including the DigiDestines' from Japan, new and original! 

****

"Fools! That may have worked before, but I'm one of the most powerful of all Digimon. You cannot defeat me! CRIMSON MIST!!" Tai grimaced as WarGreymon, Imperialdramon, Garudamon, Sylphymon, WereGarurumon, Shakkoumon and the other Digimon were swatted around like flies! He suddenly came up with the solution. It was crazy, stupid and life taking, but there was no other choice. He held up his Digivice and started floating upward. Sora and the others stopped him before he completely ascended. 

"Tai, what are you doing?" Izzy asked. 

"This is the only way. I gotta do it." 

"Sacrificing yourself? I can count the many times you've done that for us-Etemon, Datamon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, according to Sora, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Diaboromon! Let someone else do it." Joe advised. 

"No one else could do it except for Davis, but I'm not about to let him give up his dreams." At this, the others were confused. 

"Tai, what are you talking about? Davis wants to marry your sister!" Matt insisted. 

"He wants to open up a noodle stand! Get with the times, Matt! Anyway, it's obvious my dream won't come true, but I can make sure all yours do." Tai replied calmly. 

Sora eyed him with a worried look. "What do you mean by that, Tai?" 

Tai, pained to even look at Sora, turned upward toward his greatest foe. "I can't say." 

Matt pulled Tai down until his face was level with his own. "Tai, we're your friends! Trust me, we won't laugh or anything about your dreams." Tai groaned slightly. 

"Fine. Ever since I met Sora, I knew she was the girl for me. I knew I wanted to marry her and have kids, but you've ruined any chance of that happening." Tai turned to Sora, his arm still in the air, but with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Sora? No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I don't care if you marry Matt or Joe or-heck, even that Yuri guy!-I'll love you and wait for you." Then, before anyone could react, Tai pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. Matt was held back by Joe and Izzy, who looked ready to pummel him! 

"Matt, think about this: You'll have plenty of chances to kiss Sora; Tai has this one chance. Don't spoil it for him." 

Sora moaned slightly as Tai pulled away, tears coming down her own cheeks. 

"Oh, Tai…I love you too! It wouldn't matter to me if you married that Catherine from France or not. I'll always love you and I'll be waiting for you to come and rescue me…" 

Tai allowed his hand to slip away from Sora's as he headed toward MaloMyotismon with a renewed purpose. 

"All right, you 'indestructible' Digimon! You think the power of Courage alone can't stop you? THINK AGAIN!" 

__

Let's kick it up and show them all the things we can do

Let's kick it up another notch tomorrow! 

Let's kick it up 'cause they ain't seen the last of me and you

Let's kick it up…together…together…

WHAM! Tai and his Digivice collided with MaloMyotismon's body. He screamed out his rage and frustration as he was deleted into bits of data once again…but this time, for good. 

When the data hurtled upward in the air, Tai's limp body started falling to the ground and would've hit, if not for Garudamon swooping under him and catching him, then doing a 180 and heading back to Sora, who was shaking with tears.

"Tai, don't you leave me! You promised you'd wait for me!" Kari ran over with the others and placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Kari was struggling with her own tears. 

"Tai died the way he wanted to-saving the Digital World." Sora couldn't believe it! With the possible exception of Davis, the other DigiDestined were giving up on Tai? Even his own baby sister? She turned and noticed some of the other DigiDestined from around the world were crying also, especially Catherine, but they were doing nothing to try to get him back. 

"All the things Tai did for you guys and you're not even going to try to save him?" Sora started bawling onto Tai's shirt and Biyomon tried comforting her. Davis knew Tai was better than he was at helping a crying girl, but he had to try. 

"Sora? I know Tai wouldn't want you to go on like this. He'd want you to live life to the fullest and accomplish your dreams, like I will mine someday." Sora smiled a bit. 

"I know. Good luck with your noodle stand. But my dreams mean nothing if Tai isn't here to share them with me!" That said, Sora bent down and literally gave Tai the kiss of pure love! Their bodies started glowing a bright red-orange light. The DigiDestined watched with amazement and astonishment. Once it faded, Tai opened his eyes to see a girl with dried tears on her cheeks. 

"Sor-cough!-Sora?" 

"TAI!" Sora and Agumon, who was next to Biyomon, hugged Tai tightly as the others crowded around him and helped them up. That's when Gennai came in and gave Gatomon back her tail ring…

__

"…But, sadly, we were unable to save Oikawa's life since his body was too badly damaged since MaloMyotismon had taken over his body. He did what Black WarGreymon did-gave up his remaining energy for the Digital World. And all was right with the two worlds once again. The end." Tai smiled as he eyed his two children, Taichi II, and Amanda, with their own Digimon, Koromon and Tsunomon-a present from Matt. In enters Sora Takenouchi-Kamiya with a smile on her face, with Biyomon and Agumon trailing behind her. 

"Come on, you five. We're going to be late-again." 

__

As T.K. told you already, 25 years passed us by and we all set out what we wanted to do-I think. 

Matt is still that famous astronaut known 'round the world-or at least Odaiba! 

"Hey, Tai! Sora! What kept you two?" 

"Goggle Boy just _had _to read to the kids before we left." 

"You were the one who said, and I quote, 'Go read to the kids and don't bug me and Biyo from finishing these designs!'" 

__

Joe is still doctoring in the Digital World and he's also been forced to open a tongue depressor place; it's not really booming as he'd hoped it would. 

"Hey, Joe! How's everything?" 

"Fine Matt, but keep away from the car; I just had it cleaned." 

__

Izzy and Mimi got married, and while Mimi does the cooking as well as the cooking show, Izzy keeps raking in his share of the cash, since he did _buy out Microsoft. _

"Meems, I'm telling you: 25% of the stockholders' market will pull through if we make the proper connections." 

"And I agree with you sweetie, but doesn't that seem a bit high for a dozen or so cakes?" 

__

Cody is a famous lawyer, of course, but it's ironic in a sense-he and his father both worked for the law, but in different ways. 

"No honey, you may _not _sue if you're tagged 'it!' Now go and find the others." 

__

T.K. and Kari got married, as expected and even though T.K.'s being an author is enough to support them, Kari enjoys her job as teacher for the Elementary school. Heh heh! I'm always asking her, "Do you ever run into Mr. Fujiyama while you're there, Kari? Just come to big brother, and I'll handle him." 

"We had to find Tokomon. He'd raided the cookie jar again before we left."   


"I wonder where he got the idea to do that, hmm?" 

__

Yolei and Ken were married, but they ended up divorced for obvious reasons, which I'd rather not go into right now. Ken is still a famous detective around town, though. 

"Hey, Yolei." 

"Hey, Ken. So, I still get the kids for summer, right?" 

"Right, and I get them for Christmas." 

"Hey, guys! Sorry, but I had to park the car and then one of the kids threw up in the back seat and Veemon wouldn't help me out…" 

__

Davis did open up his noodle stand and as T.K. said, it was a big hit! And, before I forget, Davis is the main_ reason why Ken and Yolei had a divorce! Actually, I think he was the _only _reason. Davis and Yolei got married within a year or so. _

"I've said it to you before, Davis, and I'll say it again: You'll never understand women." 

__

Finally, that just leaves Sora and I. When we were old enough, we got married. Even though Sora's two main jobs as florist and fashion designer bring in the bucks, don't sell me short! I actually went pro on soccer and balance that as well as being ambassador to the Digital World. And Mom said I'd never balance anything other than a chair! The forces of Darkness haven't been defeated, and they never will. They will keep coming back, but as long as we follow the light and hold on to our dreams, no matter how trivial they may sound, the Light will prevail against the Darkness. It hasn't lost out so far, has it? No, I thought not! And it never will…


End file.
